A Lunatic's Muse
by Destiny1195
Summary: What happens between Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose in a shower stall after everyone else has gone home. Probably a one shot, may be longer, contains slash. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**So then, I've been a fan of wrestling for many years, and became a fan of wrestling fan fiction the moment I discovered it existed. This was actually the first pairing I ever read, so one might call this a mile stone story for me.**

 **I very quickly became a fan of the work of one particular author, and I'd seriously suggest checking out his work. He originally posted under the name Elstro1988, but has since changed to DashingJetBlack. If you haven't read any of his wrestling work, I suggest you do, they're bloody brilliant I think, and some of the first fan fictions I read. He's in my favourite authors list if anyone is interested.**

 **Anyway, not sure on a story line, or even if this is going to have more chapters to it. Have to see how it goes, and what the reception is like. I also don't really right slash, so I'm sorry if the scene isn't the best.**

 **What I will point out is that I don't have much patience for the stage name and actual name bit, so we're just going to stick with the stage names. So, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, and anyone else who may appear.**

 **Well then, let's get on with it people.**

The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, sat in a corner of the otherwise deserted locker room. Sweat streamed down his dirty blond locks, and his toned, slightly tanned chest. He'd stripped out of his vest and jeans, his version of 'ring gear' as soon as he got into the locker room, leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight, black boxer shorts.

Dean liked the look, but the outfit was damnably hot to compete in. He'd have gone back to using his old, pre WWE ring gear, but a certain someone always thought the fans drooled too much.

A wry smile flashed across his face, as he slowly stood up from the bench. Fans drooling, yes, of course they did. Maybe it was more that his other half was jealous, and obviously so; must have been the chest hair and tight trunks that drove both groups mad.

His body was sore, and tired from the evenings match up, though any pain was still dulled by the ever present adrenaline. Tagging with Roman was always fun, as was competing against Seth.

Wrestling Seth, hitting Seth with things, now that was especially enjoyable.

He cracked his neck a few times, gave his shoulders a small roll, before stripping out of his underwear. He rummaged around in one of his gym bags for a moment, before pulling out a bottle of shower gel. Nothing interesting, just run of the mill shower gel.

Sure, he made endless amounts of money, but Dean Ambrose was a simple man at heart: beer, whiskey, a comfortable home, enough money to get by, and, of course, the individual who had captured his heart. Not that he'd ever say the last part.

Dean loved this time of day: the show had ended, and nearly everyone had already moved off to the assigned hotels; meaning he had the showers and locker rooms entirely too himself. It was silent, and peaceful, and gave him just the right environment to wind down.

He made his way towards the shower stalls, intent on washing away the grime and filth from the evenings work. He selected a stall towards the end of the block, further indulging in his isolation.

He turned the water onto full blast, and adjusted the temperature to one of its higher settings, and stood under the stream. Dean bent over slightly, and leant his head against the tiled wall. The heat of the water, and the steam, slowly relaxed his tense muscles, and slowed his still rapidly beating heart.

Ambrose closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to drift slightly, as exhaustion washed over him in gentle waves.

XXXXXX

Seth Rollins, the WWE World Heavy weight Champion, made his way down an arena hallway with purpose. He had a certain destination in mind, and wanted to get there as quickly as he could.

He knew a particular man would still be in the locker rooms, no doubt tucked away at the back where no one else would try to talk to him or interact with him in any fashion. How the dirty blond maintained such an air of isolation was beyond Rollins at times.

Rollins rounded another grey, breezed block corner, and came within sight of the men's changing area. He approached the door, and slipped inside as quickly and quietly as he possibly could. He had no intention of being spotted until he chose to make himself known to the other man. He was greeted by a number of things when he set foot in the changing area. On the one hand, there was the smell of stale sweat and deodorant, something that every arena changing area seemed to smell of in equal quantity. The other thing that greeted Rollins was a faint sound wafting through the room from the back, a combination of running water and a deep, gravelly voice singing.

Little known fact, Dean Ambrose actually had a very pleasant singing voice. A bit deep and off key at times, but still very enjoyable to listen to. The man had a certain talent for singing a bit of classic rock.

 _When the rain fell_ _  
_ _And the flood came_ _  
_ _And the wind blew hot like a hammer on these walls_ _  
_ _We didn't crack or break or fall_ _  
_ _We built this house on a rock, ohh oohh oh_ _  
_ _This house on a rock, ohh oohh oh_

Seth Rollins smirked slightly, the man was certainly in there, and showering from the sounds of things. A rather perfect situation to find him in, Rollins thought.

Rollins stalked forwards, as quietly as he could, and made his way into the shower area, and towards the end stall, where a certain blond lunatic was currently showering, a singular intent in his mind.

XXXXXX

Dean was lost in thought, relaxing under the strong spray of the shower and singing a rock song to himself; just the right way to unwind after a long day in his mind.

That relaxation and calm was obliterated when he felt someone slip into the shower stall with him. Someone who was naked, male, and clearly aroused.

Before he had chance to react, he was pushed against the stall wall, his head and face pressed directly against the warm, wet surface of the tiles. His heart began to beat faster, as the adrenaline came rushing through his body yet again. He wasn't afraid, not exactly.

The male began to slowly rub his erection against Dean's arse, whilst running his hands up and down Dean's torso. He tried to break out of the hold, but found himself unable to move; a combination of strength and having another man's weight on his back preventing him from moving.

He twisted his head far enough to the side to speak, even if half his mouth was still pressed against the wall.

"Who the hell are you? What the fuck are you doing?" He put as much menace into it as he could, not easy when ones face is pressed against a shower stall wall; and one isn't wearing anything.

Dean felt the man chuckle against him, the sound was strangely familiar. The hands stopped roaming, and settled into a gentle embrace around Dean's body. He felt a gentle puff of breath against his ear; the whole thing was strangely intimate.

"Just saying hello babe" Said softly, with a gentle kiss to the side of Dean's neck.

At that moment, what tension there had been vanished; Dean straightened up, the male letting him move freely. He turned around in the embrace, until he was face to face with his 'mystery' visitor, and wrapped his arms around him in turn.

Heavily tanned skin, dark beard, long hair coloured black and blond, but mostly black these days; well defined muscles all over his body accompanied by a dusting of dark hair.

Seth Rollins, _his_ Seth Rollins.

A smirk graced Dean's lips, as he raised his eyebrow at the tanned man he was currently holding.

"So, this is your idea of a hello?" His gravelly voice indicated nothing but amusement "Could have given me a fucking heart attack Seth"

Seth laughed lightly, and kissed Dean's shoulders a few times, before looking into his eyes, a teasing smile on his face.

"Aw, come on. You're the Lunatic Fringe. _The_ Dean _Unstable_ Ambrose; no chance in hell of giving you a heart attack"

Dean simply smiled in response, before surging off the tiled wall, propelling Seth against the opposite wall, eliciting a whimper of pain and excitement, before he began to attack the long haired mans mouth with his own. The kiss started as a simple clash of teeth: passion, force and aggression, before a rhythm developed between the two of them.

Seth began to moan in a distinctly wanton fashion, as Dean began to roughly bite the man's bottom lip, before he forced his tongue into Seth's mouth, exploring the space completely. A move that did nothing but generate even more moans from the long haired man.

Dean felt the other man's hands claw their way down his back, the slight pain spurring him on even more, before they began to cup and squeeze his arse; Dean, in response, began to grind his erect member against Seth's equally hard penis. Dean broke away from the enticing heat of Seth's mouth, and moved onto his neck; he began to kiss and nip the area, driving Seth to make yet more noise.

One of the many reasons why Dean Ambrose loved to be the last person in the locker room; such solitude always meant a chance for some very loud sex with his very precious champion Seth Rollins.

Dean reached a hand blindly out to the side, fumbling against the tiles a few times before he reached his goal – the taps. He flicked the water off, and knelt before the tanned man. He cast his eyes upwards, giving Seth a seductive glance, with a slight smirk on his lips.

"I've been thinking about this all day Seth" Dean licked his lips, and placed a gentle kiss onto the tip of Seth's penis "Sucking that big cock of yours"

He began to run his hands up Seth's legs, lightly massaging the firm muscles, before running his hands around to the tanned mans plump, yet muscular arse cheeks. He parted them slowly, and ran a finger slowly along Seth's entrance, circling the puckered skin and applying a small amount of pressure.

Seth rolled his head back, eyes closed and mouth agape. His heart was pounding, his cock pulsing with need and arousal.

"Fucking hell Dean, stop teasing me" Seth's words came out in a gasp; part need, part frustration. A combination that did nothing but make Dean chuckle.

"As you wish"

Dean gave Seth a final devilish smirk, before he moved his head forwards, engulfing the tanned mans sizable erection in one swift move. At the same time, Dean slid a finger past the tight ring of Seth's opening, moving the digit at a constant pace until he reached his knuckle.

The combined sensation of wet warmth and the penetration caused Seth to jut his hips forwards and then back again, attempting to seek more of each sensation. Seth began to moan softly, a sound that increased in volume into a near keening as Dean began to swirl his tongue around Seth's penis, before sucking with ardour.

Dean withdrew his finger completely, before pushing it back in, accompanied by a second finger. He began to slowly part his fingers, stretching Seth's opening; an act that did nothing but produce an even louder set of moans from Seth.

He began to thrash from side to side slightly, grinding his hips on the fingers stretching him, whilst thrusting into the welcoming warmth of Dean's mouth. He could feel a certain tension building in his lower regions, a sure sign of an approaching orgasm. He started to thrust back with force, pushing his engorged cock as far down Dean's throat as it could go, before thrusting back onto the lunatics fingers, hitting his prostate each time, every strike sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, inching his orgasm even closer.

He looked down through half lidded eyes, admiring the sight before him. Dean Ambrose on his knees, cock in mouth, stroking his own erection in time with the thrusts into his mouth.

"Oh fuck Dean, I'm gonna – "

Seth was cut off mid sentence, finishing instead with a loud cry as his orgasm washed over him. His muscles clenched around Dean's fingers, as he came inside the other man's waiting, eager mouth. Seth could feel Dean swallowing around him, a sensation that made the whole thing even more pleasurable and erotic.

Dean groaned in satisfaction, the vibrations running along Seth's now tender and flagging erection, before he released the member from his mouth with an obscene pop. He grinned up at the long haired man, a small trail of cum running down the corner of his mouth, as he shuffled towards the opposite wall of the shower stall.

Seth watched with obvious interest, as Dean continued to stroke his own erection at near break neck speeds; within a few seconds a guttural sound escaped his throat, as he came over his hand and stomach.

Dean allowed his head to fall back against the tiles, eyes shut and a satisfied smile on his face. He laughed, for a brief moment, before looking back up at Seth, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"So then Mr Architect, was that good for you?" there was a sarcastic hint to his tone, one Seth knew translated into nothing but affection.

Seth pushed off the wall, crossed the small distance of the shower stall, and collapsed next to Dean, resting his head on the shaggy haired mans shoulder. Dean tilted his head slightly, in order to look down at the other man. What he saw was a soft smile that conveyed nothing but affection.

"You're an ass Dean"

Dean smiled in response, and gave the other man a soft kiss on the forehead.

"It's true; but I'm _your_ ass"

Seth smirked up at Dean, and ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

"I'll be getting _your_ ass when we get back to the hotel" his voice dripped with sexual innuendo, something that Dean Ambrose happened to consider quite the turn on.

Dean leant down, connecting his lips with Seth's, in a gentle kiss; all affection and tender intent, as opposed to their usual passion and desire. Their lips moved gently against each others, no desire to rush things evident.

When they finally broke apart, Dean gave Seth a final kiss on tip of his nose, before whispering directly into the other mans ear.

"Whatever you want Seth. Remember though, I'll fuck you just as hard afterwards"

 **Lyrics come from the song "We Built This House", by the Scorpions. Wonderful group I think; feel free to listen to the song if you like.**

 **Reviews are welcome, heavily encouraged actually, so please leave me some.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review, I'm not used to such a fast response. Also, thank you to those who are following this, or set the story as a favourite, I appreciate the interest and support.**

 **It's only fair to say that this little story of mine will continue for a little bit longer. I don't exactly know how long, or if I'll ever get an actual story line. We'll see what happens.**

 **On a side note, I am available as a beta reader if anyone wants one. Send me a message if you're interested. I'll do most things, just ask and I'll tell you (not anime series, I'm clueless, okay, maybe a bit of SAO).**

 **I know, advertising myself like this is utterly shameless ;)**

 **Enough from me I think, let's proceed.**

 **Onwards we go dear readers**

An hour later, both men had made their way to the car park, and into Dean's car. Well, car was the wrong word to use; truck was more accurate. In standard Dean Ambrose style, he'd opted for a plain black pickup truck. Nothing flashy, but very practical, and it allowed Dean to travel from venue to venue, state to state, without relying on the company for transport. It also came with a far more efficient mileage than the fancier cars the other superstars were known for driving around in.

Seth had laughed the first time he saw it. The vehicle had been exactly what someone would have expected out of Dean Ambrose. On a complete side note for the long haired man, he thought Dean looked damn hot in a leather jacket and sunglasses, sitting in his pickup truck. The number of times they'd ended up fucking on the leather seats...the mere thought of it gave Seth an erection, and a sly smile whenever he thought about it.

Dean slid into the driver's seat, and started the trucks engine. The monster of a vehicle roared into life with its standard deep growl, a sound that periodically made unwitting bystanders piss or shit themselves with fright. The fact that Dean was known for sitting behind the wheel and cackling at them did nothing to help his somewhat bad reputation, yet the public loved him nonetheless.

It might have seemed strange to some, but Seth found the growl and rumble of the truck extremely relaxing. Of course, the truck smelling of leather and Dean's natural scent was a big advantage in his mind; made the environment even more pleasurable in his mind.

The truck roared out of the underground car park, bursting into the outside world in a mass of bright head lights and sound. Dean gradually accelerated, pushing his beloved truck as near to the speed limit as he could.

Seth leant his head back against the head rest, and tilted his head towards his half open window, the strong breeze lulling his nerves, and relaxing his body after the day's work. He watched the city roll past, things looking significantly more relaxed and settled than they did earlier on in the day. New cities at night were a secret pleasure of Seth's, one had the ability to look at the place as it was, not as one would see it in the day, drowned in floods of people and motorised transport. Despite being known around the world, Seth Rollins secretly craved a quiet life; something simple, with someone special enough to spend it with.

His eyes slowly drifted shut, the tension in his body drifting away to the constant rumble of the truck, and the soothing sound of Dean's voice. He'd started singing to himself soon after driving out of the parking area, another old rock classic.

 _I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change_

 _The world is closing in  
Did you ever think  
That we could be so close, like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change_

Some small part of the words resonated with Seth, and left him with a certain warmth in his heart. 'Like brothers', it was what the two of them were like; three, when a certain Samoan was included. A gentle smile graced Seth's lips, as he remembered the early days, when it was just him and Dean. Travelling around the world, long before either of them ended up with WWE contracts; competing in small venues, retiring to equally small hotels, and passing the night away with passionate sex.

Brothers, lovers, now maybe something more?

Within a few minutes, Seth had drifted into a peaceful sleep; a mixture of the trucks gentle rumble and Dean's rough voice being enough to put the man out after a long day of work.

 _XXXXXX_

Dean enjoyed driving like this. Fast enough for a touch of excitement, but not so fast that he was doing something illegal, not that laws had always stopped him from pushing his sleek black pick-up to its limit.

He cast his eyes to the passenger side, and found himself met with a sight that could only be described as 'cute'.

Seth's head had slumped to the side, his long hair flowing around his head in general disarray. His chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm, the type of pattern one only saw in those sleeping peacefully. His arms were loosely folded over his chest, and rose in time with his chest.

Secretly, he loved Seth like this. He spent nearly every waking moment rushing around doing one thing or another; if it wasn't work, then it was something else that he needed to do. Little moments like this, were some of Dean's favourites. Of course, part of that was because the little sounds Seth made when he was sleeping were very endearing.

Every now and then, he'd groan slightly, in the neediest fashion a person could ever imagine. Those little noises simply made Seth seem more precious in Dean's mind. He smiled softly to himself, and started humming another tune to himself, as he continued towards the hotel, with a sleeping champion in his passenger seat.

 _XXXXXX_

Dean pulled into the hotel car park, another dimly lit underground establishment filled with nondescript vehicles that could belong to any one of a million people. Yet, in this case, they belonged to individuals whose names were known across the globe. That small fact gave Dean a certain sense of amusement. Some of the bigger names went for the flashy personal vehicles or hired transport, but that had never been Dean's style. Simple and efficient, the best way to go in his mind.

After circling a few times, he finally came across an unoccupied space; something that was, thankfully, tucked towards the back of the parking area. He wasn't a loner, not really, he just preferred the company of a select few people.

People like Seth and Roman.

He leant towards the passenger side, and began to gently shake Seth, trying to wake the man up. Sleeping in a pickup truck was hardly appropriate. He shifted a little closer, and began to speak softly into the man's ear.

"Hey Seth" firm shake of the shoulder "We're at the hotel, time to get up brother"

Seth shifted under the constant shaking, and turned his body away from Dean; at least as much as he was capable of doing. Truck seats were not the easiest things to turn in.

"Piss off Dean, let me sleep" it came out in a near wine, something that made the other man chuckle slightly.

Dean shook his head, and got out of the truck. He shut his door, and walked around to the other side of the truck, an idea forming in his warped mind. If Seth didn't want to move, then he'd just have to move him. An evil smile formed on Dean's face, something the likes of Kane would be proud of.

He reached the door, and pulled it open, a move that caused Seth to groan and move towards the centre of the leather seat again; apparently, he'd been resting against the door.

"Seriously Dean, fuck off, I just want to – " His sentence came to an abrupt end as he squawked in surprise. Seth's mind went blank, all thoughts of sleep suddenly gone, as he found himself being kissed in a particularly passionate fashion. He relaxed into the feeling of Dean Ambrose so completely dominating his mouth.

Seth wound his arm round Dean's head, and tangled his fingers in the dirty blond locks he so adored, as if to pull the man closer still. He began to groan softly into Dean's mouth, as the lunatic's tongue began to plunge further still.

On the edge of his perception, Seth noticed Dean's arm sliding under his legs, and around his back. Then the world began to tilt, and he began to feel strangely weightless. Within a few moments, he felt Dean's arms tense around him, whilst some parts of his body felt as if they were suspended in mid air.

Seth pulled back from the kiss, and let out a very manly squeak upon seeing his current condition. He moved his hand from Dean's hair, and wrapped it round the man's neck and shoulders, clinging on for dear life. The way the other man was smirking did nothing for Seth's mood.

"Dean! What the fuck are you doing? Put me down!"

Dean did nothing but laugh in response to the look of pure outrage on the other man's face. To any onlooker, the situation would have seemed purely ridiculous. One man in a black leather jacket with semi long dirty blond hair carrying a tanned man with long black and blond hair; and Dean being Dean, had to pick Seth up bridal style.

"Stop whining Princess" said with a large smirk and a teasing tone; with an exaggerated British accent "We'll be in your chambers soon enough"

Seth's response consisted of something close to a growl, before he settled his head against Dean's chest. He'd ever admit it too anyone, but he loved this kind of treatment.

"You're a real bastard sometimes" muttered directly into Dean's chest.

Dean laughed in response, and continued laughing until they stepped into the lift. The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence once the door closed, each lost in their own thoughts, and content in feeling so close to each other.

 _XXXXXX_

The pair had reached their shared room with little delay, the corridors completely deserted of all other stars and staff. What that desertion meant was that they had stayed in the same position, Seth cradled in Dean's arms, head tucked against his chest, all the way to the rooms door; even then, Dean only put Seth down because he couldn't reach the room key while holding the other man.

As soon as Dean unlocked the door, Seth rushed in, groaned loudly, and flopped face down on the large, cream coloured sofa; an action that prompted another round of laughter from Dean. He looked down at Seth Rollins, face buried in one of the plush cushions, back gently rising and falling. A gentle smile formed on his face, at seeing the man he so completely adored looking so peaceful and innocent, and probably asleep again. The tanned man had a true talent for dozing off within a matter of seconds; it was incredibly impressive. Dean shook his head slightly at the sight, and wandered towards the back of the room, and the conveniently placed pool table. He'd been dying to try it out.

They'd managed to obtain one of the hotels larger rooms; some might describe it as 'luxurious'. This had been more Seth's idea than Dean's; the champion did enjoy the finer things in life. The hotel room consisted of a modest sized bedroom, which contained a king sized bed and ample storage space and a large sitting area with a comfortable sofa, large flat screen television, and a number of tables. Tucked at the back of the room was a well stocked mini bar, and a pool table, of all things, but it had caused Dean some excitement when he first saw it. The accommodation also came with a shower room, with a rather sizable walk in shower, something that Dean and Seth had been very eager to try out, but had yet had the chance.

Long hours and general exhaustion at the end of the day didn't leave much room for a sex marathon in the large walk-in shower, much to their disappointment.

Dean walked around the pool table a few times, just examining the area, and figuring out any possible shots. The table had been set up sometime early, had been set up even before they'd first set foot in the room earlier that morning. Apparently the staff had ensured these little details had been taken care of.

He picked up the pool cue, leant over the table, and started to line up his break shot.

 _XXXXXX_

An hour or so later, Dean was still playing pool by himself, Seth still passed out on the sofa. Moments like this didn't bother Dean in the slightest; he was a loner by nature, and took to the silence and peace with ease. He'd just reset the table for a new game.

He picked up the pool cue from where it'd been leaning against the table, and began to repeat the starting process; lean over the table, find the best angle, set up the starting shot. He brought his arm back, cue aimed at the white ball; his muscles were tensed, his mind was focused on one thing, and one thing alone. He took a breath, and prepared to drive the cue ball forwards...

And jumped when he felt an arm rest on his lower back, a soft pair of lips kiss his neck, the faint touch of a beard tickle his skin. The lips slowly, painfully, moved their way up to his ear, where they stopped, and gently nibbled on his ear lobe. Two strong hands travelled over his body, touching and squeezing his muscular chest, before drifting lower, where they began to rub his fast growing erection; a move that sent pleasurable shivers throughout Dean's entire body.

"Fuck...Seth...You're going to have to stop sneaking up on me" groaned Dean, mind quickly fogging over with thoughts of whatever Seth had in mind.

Seth moved back to kissing and biting his neck, as he slowly started to grind against Dean's denim clad arse, relieving some of the pressure from his already erect penis. He unbuckled the other mans jeans, and slipped his hands inside, stroking the rock hard member, and enticing more deep moans from Dean.

"But you looked so fucking hot" breathed directly into the other mans ear "Bending over like that, shaking your arse before every shot; so tempting"

With the pool cue now abandoned and forgotten somewhere on the floor, Dean arched back, and linked his lips with the man behind him. They kissed gently, romantically, with affection; no desire to rush things on either side.

After a time, the pair separated. Dean turned around, bringing himself chest to chest with Seth. He shuffled back ever so slightly, far enough to allow him to hop onto the edge of the pool table. He wrapped his arms around Seth's neck, looped a leg around Seth's waist, and pulled him in for another long, passionate kiss, allowing Seth to completely dominate his mouth, an act that elicited groan after groan from Dean.

Dean pulled back, arms tensed around Seth's muscular shoulders, lips red and swollen, breath coming out in short gasps. He swallowed, and looked deep into those eyes he'd come to cherish to such a degree. He ran his tongue over his lips...they still tasted of the long haired man.

"I want you to fuck me Seth. Right here" he began to lightly kiss the other mans chest, drifting up to his collar bone, then his lips "Pound me until I cum"

Everything from then on came as a blur, Dean's demand driving them both on, ever faster. One moment both were fully clothed, the next, both men had divested themselves of their shirts and trousers; underwear and socks followed within half a minute, leaving them both completely naked. Despite the need to undress, they'd still managed to retain their previous positions: Dean sitting on the edge of the pool table, his arms wrapped around Seth's neck, with Seth standing between his now spread legs.

Dean slowly began to recline on the table, bringing Seth with him, until both were lying atop the soft green surface, still locked at the lips. Dean broke the kiss first, head thrown to one side, breaths coming in heavy pants yet again, as Seth began to fervently kiss his neck, whilst thrusting his erect penis along Dean's arse; always teasing along his entrance, but not yet penetrating.

The shaggy haired blond began to thrash from side to side, as much from frustration as the intense pleasure brought to him by the feeling of Seth's toned body rubbing against his trapped, hard member.

"Come on Seth" a breathless, pleading edge to his voice, something most wouldn't imagine out of the Lunatic Fringe "Fuck me already"

Seth stopped his oral exploration, and raised his head, so he was looking down at the man below him. Sweat beading on his forehead, dirty blond hair gathering into sweaty strands around his head, a slight red flush to his skin. Simply put, Seth thought Dean looked hot as hell, and the champion loved it. A teasing smirk appeared on his face, at the sight of his man seeming so needy.

"Desperate for my cock Ambrose?" the teasing tone was blatantly obvious, though there was no malice, simple affection and humour.

"Fuck you Rollins" Dean bit back with equal humour, a matching smirk on his face despite his sexual need.

"Later babe, trust me"

With one final peck on Dean's lips, Seth slid off his body, and knelt on the floor by the pool table; he grasped Dean's legs, and raised them slightly, exposing his tight entrance. Seth licked his lips, the sight before him making him drool with lust. He leant forwards, and began teasing the tight ring of muscle with his tongue; he circled his tongue, lapped at the area, and slowly thrust his tongue through the puckered opening, every move eliciting a fresh string of moans and expletives from Dean's mouth. Spurred on by Dean's evident enjoyment, he began to thrust his tongue ever deeper into Dean's tight, warm entrance, stretching and lubricating the area for what was soon to come.

When Dean's thrashing and moaning became too erratic, indicating he wouldn't last much longer, Seth stopped his oral ministrations, and withdrew his tongue. He laid light kisses along Dean's ball sack, up the vain of his penis, and gentle circled the head, before taking all of Dean's rock hard cock in his mouth. Seth bobbed his head a few times, just to keep the man below him on the edge of orgasm, before he moved his head away and straightened up completely, leaving him standing over a flushed and quivering Dean Ambrose.

Seth spat on his hand, and slicked his erection to the best of his abilities. The issue with spontaneous sex tended to be that there was rarely any suitable lubrication available; he lined himself up with Dean's entrance, and rested the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle. He cast a slightly worried glance at Dean before he made another move; he wanted this, but he didn't want to hurt the man before him.

"This'll probably hurt Dean, will you be alright?" Worry was evident in the tanned man's voice; for all their bluster, the pair did care about each other.

"Not the first time we've fucked without lube Seth" Dean smirked up at the other man, a little pain didn't stop him "Now, get that big dick in me"

Seth grinned at Dean in response, and entered the man with one long, steady thrust. Dean's mouth fell open, a deep groan emanating from him in response to being penetrated so efficiently.

"Oh god Seth..." A wide grin appeared on Dean's face; he loved having Seth inside him, it always made him feel so filled, and close to the man.

Dean let his head rest against the pool table, as he surrendered himself to Seth Rollins, and the feeling of his large cock plunging in and out at a steady pace. The room was filled with the low grunts of Seth, Dean's guttural moans, and the sound of flesh striking flesh. Soon, both men increased in volume, as Seth changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting Dean's prostate with every forceful thrust, causing Dean to involuntarily clench around the thick cock that was driving him closer and closer to the edge. Seth grasped Dean's thighs, and lifted his legs up further, allowing him to get even deeper into the muscular blond laid out on the table top.

"Fuck fuck fuuuuuuck" Dean's voice was growing in pitch and volume, with a trace of desperation "Harder, oh fuck...you're gonna make me cum"

Sweat poured down his body, and his thrashing grew ever more vigorous. There was a fire pooling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling Dean knew all too well. Pleasure sparked throughout his entire body, nerves tingling with the sensation of having such a delicate bundle of nerves hammered so mercilessly.

After a few more minutes of such a rough treatment, the fire in Dean's stomach flared outwards, engulfing his entire body as his orgasm came rushing upon him. He through his head back, mouth agape, moan after moan flowing freely, hands clenched above his head, as thick streams of cum shot out of his penis, splattering his stomach and chest. Feeling Dean's tight channel quiver with his orgasm was the final straw for Seth; he continued thrusting into the tight space as his orgasm came upon him, shooting his seed deep into Dean.

Seth collapsed on top of Dean, still inside his now impossibly tight, yet slicked, channel. He felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around him, holding him in the aftermath of their activities. Seth buried his head in the other mans neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and cum, and drawing great comfort from it.

Breath coming in ragged gasps, Seth whispered a few words against Dean's neck, words that would alter things for the both of them.

"I love you Dean"

 **Reviews please, be they good or bad. I accept all comments; after all, this is done as much for my improvement as for my enjoyment.**

 **Song used this time was "Wind of Change", also by Scorpions.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there people. I'm back with a third instalment, at long last.**

 **My laptop broke in the middle of me writing this, and I had to wait a number of weeks before I got the thing back; hence the rather long delay. But, I've got it back now (and it's still broken), though I can access my files at long last! Means I can get back to work!**

 **I would like to say again a wholehearted thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites; things like that is what makes doing this worthwhile**

 **I was listening to a particular album whilst writing this, and one of the songs struck me as being very appropriate. So, this chapter features 'Kiss Me Like a Cobra', by Doro Pesch; listen to the song, it's brilliant!**

 **That's probably enough out of me I think, you're here to read a story, not listen to me nattering away ;)**

 **Onwards we go my lovely people.**

Dean's senses were assaulted by the odour of stale sweat mixed with alcohol and vomit; a truly odious scent that seemed to permeate every bar like this, in every city, in every country. The atmosphere was as generic as the smell: cramped, dark, rundown, everything seemed to be in a state of general disrepair. Like every other backstreet bar the world over.

Music trickled through a broken sound system, trying to pump out music as uninspired as the bar through a near constant crackling; yet another show of the general sorry state of the building. Whilst most would have avoided places like this, it was exactly what Dean was looking for. He'd lost track of how long he'd been perched on the bar stool, stooped over the sticky bar surface, time seemed to no longer exist in places like this.

Dean picked up the smeared glass in front of him, and downed the liquid in one go; the burning trail it left in his throat barely registering, though making him feel marginally better. Bourbon, the usual solution to all of life's problems. He returned the glass to the grimy bar surface with more force than was strictly necessary, and blinked in slight shock when a full glass appeared before him a matter of seconds later. Dean made a noise that could be interpreted as thanks, and looked at his surroundings once more.

The bar was exactly how one might imagine such a place would be. Dingy, dirty, with an almost permanent haze of cigarette smoke in the air; there were a few other patrons, all middle aged men bent over greasy pints of beer, sitting at isolated tables in the near impenetrable gloom. It was the type of place a person goes to with the intention of forgetting the world, and drowning their sorrows at a cheap price and with complete anonymity. People could drift in and out like wisps of smoke, remaining unnoticed, nonexistent. No one cared why anyone else was here, no one would talk to you or look for an anonymous fuck; it was a place for silence and getting pissed.

That nonexistence, almost living oblivion, was what Dean craved at this moment. Things had taken an unexpected turn; things had been said that he never expected to hear; now he simply didn't have a fucking clue where he stood.

" _I love you Dean"_

The words flowed around his mind, fogging over everything else; no other sensation or thought seemed to register, aside from a certain sense of fear. It had been 5 hours since Seth had uttered those words, and still Dean had no idea what to do with them.

" _I love you Dean"_

He'd been fucking Seth, and being fucked in turn, for years; it had been a comfortable arrangement of sorts. It was a bond of brotherhood forged in the fires of the wrestling industry and, for years, that had been all they had needed.

Friendship, brotherhood, mind blowing sex, but until now there had been no mention of love; just the acknowledgement of each other's affection. Which raised a certain question in Ambrose's mind: why did Seth's admission frighten the shit out of him?

He snarled in frustration, swiped the grimy glass up for what felt like, and probably had been, the tenth time that night and swallowed the fiery liquid. Dean felt as if his life had suddenly become incredibly complex; the old ease that had once existed had been swiped out from under him without a second thought, leaving him breathless, unable to continue as he once had. Seth and their relationship, if it could be called that, had been the only thing keeping him sane in the ever changing world of professional wrestling. Seth was his rock, his best friend, his brother, and the man who apparently loved him.

"Trouble with the wife?"

Dean was brought out of his sullen reverie by the innocent question, and the rumbling voice that gave it. He turned his head towards the source of the noise, and squinted through the haze towards the lumbering figure that had emitted the sound. Apparently the bar staff had changed without him even noticing it; a true testament to precisely how much attention dissipates in social voids of this nature, yet it suited him perfectly. These places were almost designed to serve loners, and render times passage as noticeable and firm as a faint wisp of smoke.

Dean raised an eyebrow slightly at the new arrival, and suppressed the urge to groan. The man looked just as one might imagine a worker at a rundown bar would look; long greying beard, equally long greasy hair, a selection of piercings, the hint of tattoos above the tattered t-shirt sleeves, and as wide as Rusev. The man would have made an intimidating wrestler, and would have looked at home in the Wyatt family.

"Yeah, you could say that" Dean mumbled in response, wishing fervently that he could vanish into one of the smoky corners, away from any more questions. He really didn't want aimless conversation; stewing in his own tumultuous thoughts was far more appealing.

The mass of flesh and hair that was the bartender grunted in response, and nodded his head as if the answer was exactly what he expected. He picked up a dirty rag and began wiping the bar top, no doubt the reason for why the place looked as grimy as it did.

"Most of the fuckers who come here have the same problems. Kids, job, wife." another low rumble of words, accompanied by the clink of Dean's glass being topped up yet again "This shithole would go out of business otherwise"

"Wow, I actually have something in common with someone else, who'd have thought?" The standard Ambrose sarcasm had arisen, as he swirled the amber coloured liquid around his glass "This tastes like shit"

The wheezing, hacking noise the bartender made in response would have left most people fearing for their life, though the wide grin on his face would have dispelled any such worry. Regardless, the sight of him smiling, and the sound that was meant to be a laugh, would have sent shivers down the spines of most men.

"Trust me boss, everything in here tastes like shit"

 _XXXXXX_

Seth had retreated to the plush bedroom, and the equally luxurious bed; not out of exhaustion, but as an attempt at finding solitude. He was lying under the thick duvet, head pressed between one of the downy pillows and a shirt he'd removed from Dean's suitcase. It smelt of the man, some combination of sweat and body spray; whilst the scent did nothing to wash away his misery, it brought him some small amount of comfort.

He felt as if his heart had been shattered into millions of pieces, all because of a few words.

" _I love you Dean"_

He'd wanted to say that for so long, confess how much Dean had come to mean to him, but it had all seemed to go so wrong. Dean had become distant and tense the moment he'd said them, as if the prospect of love scared him; then he'd left the hotel room as soon as he could, without so much as a good bye. Seth had wanted more from their relationship for so long, but had never felt the time was right to say anything. He'd thought now was the time, had he really been so wrong?

For some years now, he'd found himself thinking more and more of Dean. They'd always been close, the years of travelling the world together, slowing working their way up to the WWE built certain bonds, and theirs had been strong. It had started off as simple friendship, but had grown into so much more after one drunken night. As the tears began to slide down his tanned cheeks, mingling with the dark hair of his beard, Seth thought about their first night together, when this grand adventure of theirs had begun.

 _XXXXXX_

 _They sat in a somewhat rundown hotel room, a bottle of whiskey sitting between them on the cheap wooden table. The accommodation wasn't flashy, and it wasn't especially comfortable, but it did the trick for the two men. This was simply as place to stay whilst they competed in the local arena, honing their abilities, biding their time until a shot in the larger leagues came their way. They loved this industry, but they hoped for future opportunities; a chance to demonstrate their abilities with the greatest names in the wrestling industry._

 _Seth leant back in his worn chair, arms crossed behind his head. He shut his eyes, as a gentle grin spread across his face; he felt relaxed and content at this moment. The night had been exciting, strenuous, but exhilarating; he'd had a tough opponent, a very tough opponent, and now he was sharing a bottle whiskey with that opponent, a lightly tanned man with floppy dirty blond hair._

 _Dean Ambrose._

 _He was talented, a little out there admittedly, but a talented individual. And fucking attractive; so Seth thought at least. He had a body that anybody would be envois of; not hugely muscled, nor skinny, Dean had the perfect medium. Muscles where there should be muscles, bulging just enough to draw the eye; his stomach was flat and lightly toned, with a light dusting of hair all over his torso. But, the man was also in all likelihood straight as a proverbial arrow. Sexual interests aside, the two had hit it off from the moment they first met; their personalities just seemed to meld together perfectly, both more interested in the company of themselves than others, with a passion for the job._

 _He was a man that you could feel comfortable with in a matter of moments. Ambrose may have chosen to keep to himself for the most part, but the man was incredibly personable. One of the numerous things Seth had quickly come to like about the man. His passion, his athleticism, his cutting sarcasm, and of course his body; Seth couldn't help but lick his lips at the mere thought of what he could do to the blond man given the chance._

 _Seth was brought out of his relaxed reverie by the rough voice of Dean Ambrose. Even the sound of the man speaking was enough to send blood rushing throughout his body. Wrestling him had proven even worse; he opened his eyes, and looked at the man._

" _So then Seth, what does a guy like you normally do to relax?" Dean shifted in the rickety chair slightly, enough to bring his elbows to rest in the scratched table top, blue eyes focused on the long haired man before him, with an intensity that Seth could almost feel._

 _He swallowed, and began to fiddle with the chipped mug he'd been drinking from. Rooms of this standard rarely came with glassware, or a complete set of cutlery and bowels. That little fact was just something that caught his attention, as he sought a distraction from the intensity of the other mans focus; he took a sip of the fiery liquid, and exhaled before answering the erratic man he found himself sitting with._

" _Watching wrestling recordings, keeping in shape" Seth paused, snorted a slight laugh at how odd the question had been. Chances are the two did exactly the same thing in their off time "Drinking alone in bars and wondering when I'll get a fucking chance in this industry"_

 _Dean's response was the warm, rough rumble that was his laugh; a sound Seth had very quickly come to find extremely attractive. It was such a harsh sound, yet so soothing at the same time. The laugh alone seemed to represent much of the man himself: always at extremes, yet so appealing at either._

" _You know Seth, I didn't think you'd be such a loner" Dean chuckled again, eyes focused on the slight blush beginning to rise on Seth's cheeks "I mean, look at you. Great company, smart as hell, pretty damn good looking as well"_

 _Ambrose leant back, and crossed his arms behind his head; biceps bulging, a cocky grin plastered across his effortlessly handsome face._

" _Tell me this Seth. Why isn't a guy in your position out fucking every tight pussy you can find?"_

 _Seth's cheeks coloured slightly at the direct nature of the question and the fact that his answer was not one he really enjoyed giving. Whilst Seth had never been bothered by his sexuality, he had never enjoyed direct questions about it. He was a man who preferred those who accepted what answers he gave, and so many people seemed to feel the need to question a professional male wrestler who preferred sleeping with men. As such, he rarely spoke about who he slept with, rarely joined in the sexual banter and bragging most of the locker room participated it. Seth found it all distasteful._

" _Umm..." Seth trailed off, as his blush grew even deeper, became even more noticeable, despite his tan; none of which was helped by the smirk that had appeared on the annoyingly handsome face of the man before him "I don't really do that..."_

 _Dean raised an eyebrow in response, his smirk growing ever larger. There was a strange twinkle in his eye that left Seth feeling excited and nervous all at the same time; the man was a true mystery._

" _You don't really do that? Are you sure it's not that you'd rather fuck a guy instead?" Dean slowly stood from the cheap wooden chair he'd been sitting on, smirk still in place, and sauntered around the table towards Seth "I've noticed those stray glances Seth, the longing looks, and that impressive boner in our match earlier"_

 _Dean now stood in front of Seth, looking down at the blushing man, an almost predatory look on his face; the whole thing unnerved Seth, but excited him at the same time. Already, he could feel himself hardening in his jeans, almost painfully so. It was the intensity of the man, and the air of danger that seemed to surround him; it all left him weak at the knees with desire._

 _Looking up at Dean Ambrose, looking into his stormy blue eyes, Seth saw something he hadn't expected to see. Pure, raw sexual desire; burning below the surface, bubbling and boiling, simply awaiting the chance to spring forth and devour all within sight._

 _Ambrose ran his tongue over his lips slowly, the movement drawing Seth's attention, and holding it effortlessly; he brought his hand to the table top, drummed his fingers against the surface, before resting his hand over Seth's and squeezing it gently; his natural warmth causing the longhaired man to jump ever so slightly. Without a word, Dean pulled Seth to his feat, smiling slightly at the almost glazed expression on his handsome features, almost like a deer caught in headlights, Dean thought._

 _Still holding his hand, Dean led Seth towards the rooms only bed; a small, thin affair that was hard and uncomfortable. Like everything else in this hotel, the bed was cheap, and barely efficient; the sad price for still being in the minor leagues. Seth was shaking slightly, some odd mix of excitement and shock; he'd not expected the evening to end like this, and certainly not with Dean Ambrose. When they reached the bed, Dean took Seth's other hand with his free one, and looked into Seth's hazel eyes, eyes that conveyed passion and a hint of nerves below the surface. Dean smiled at the man before him, and turned them around, so Seth's back was to the bed. With a gentle move, Dean pushed the tanned man back onto the bed, and gazed down at him, eyes trailing over his still clothed body, and the evident bulge in his jeans._

 _Slowly, Dean Ambrose knelt on the bed, straddling Seth's waist, eliciting a small gasp from the man when he began to rotate his hips slightly, grinding down every now and again. Dean leant forwards, resting his hands either side of Seth's head, before gently wrapping them around Seth's neck; hips still rotating in a continuous rhythm, but picking up pace and force as Seth's groans grew ever louder. As Seth began to buck his hips, seeking even more friction, Dean lowered his head, till there were a mere few centimetres between them. He licked his lips, and spoke the last coherent words that would be heard that evening, voice rough with desire._

" _I want you to destroy me Seth, I want you to fucking destroy me"_

 _With those final words, their lips melded together in a rough kiss._

 _XXXXXX_

The memories of that night still made Seth smile, and still made him hard very quickly; though that particular effect was dulled at the moment. The events of the night had left Seth emotionally wrought, unable to think of anything but Dean. His touch, his kiss, every fibre of being called out for the man; Dean Ambrose was like a drug, a drug that Seth was hopelessly addicted to.

 _Can you feel my heartbeat_ _  
_ _When danger comes around_ _  
_ _I sense a sudden smell of poison_ _  
_ _Joined by a hypnotizing sound_ __

 _A deadly game_ _  
_ _A mind to tame_ _  
_ _A deadly kiss_ _  
_ _Eternal bliss_ __

 _You put me in a state of trance_ _  
_ _Seduce me like a cobra_ _  
_ _Could it be our last romance_ _  
_ _When you kiss me like a cobra_ __

 _Love is constant danger_ _  
_ _Cos' it makes me feel alive_ _  
_ _My life never seemed much stranger_ _  
_ _When killing me means love_ __

 _A deadly game_ _  
_ _A mind to tame_ _  
_ _A deadly kiss_ _  
_ _Eternal bliss_

Mind alight with worry and despair, he sent a text to the one other person he felt as close to as he did to Dean. Roman Reigns, former partner in the Shield, and a close friend. The message was brief, and simply explained what had happened, ending with a simple enquiry: had Roman seen Dean since he'd left?

With the words playing through his head, Seth slowly drifted into a restless slumber; plagued by dreams about Dean, and the life he wished with all his being that they could lead.

 _XXXXXX_

After spending close to 4 hours sitting in a dingy bar, knocking back bourbon with wild abandon, Dean had at last made his way out of the dim interior. Now, standing on the street under the slight drizzle, dim street lamps providing minimal illumination, Dean took a deep breath of the cleansing air. He felt it flow through him; reach every corner of his being, similar to the relaxation exercises taught with meditation. He needed it, needed a way to remove the cloying feeling that the bar had been steeped in. It was a claustrophobic environment, but bars of that nature always were.

He swayed from side to side, head swivelling at the same time. Did he know where he was? Maybe, but most would say Dean never knew where he was. A hazy memory drifted to the surface, fighting through the alcohol induced fog; Dean had a feeling that the hotel was off towards the left...or maybe it wasn't. Mind still reeling as dramatically as his body, Dean set off towards the hotel, or at least the direction he thought the hotel was in, intent on offering some form of an apology to the man he'd managed to hurt earlier that night.

 _XXXXXX_

In his less than sober state, Dean had made numerous wrong turns, and had gotten lost on more than one occasion. After an hour of wondering aimlessly around the streets, he'd finally settled on a taxi. 20 minutes after falling into the back seat, which stunk strongly of cigarette smoke, the vehicle had pulled up outside the hotel. It seemed that Dean's wanderings had taken him further off course than he'd have originally thought. The driver turned out to be a passionate and lifelong fan of the WWE, and had taken great pleasure in trying to talk to Dean about anything and everything he could think of that related to wrestling. How intense was the training, what were the other superstars like, had he ever fucked one of the divas; the list seemed to be endless. However, the overly friendly mad had offered Dean the journey for free, an offer that Dean couldn't refuse, even in his drunken state; though he did have mind enough to sign a clean napkin the driver had lying on the front passenger side seat.

Now, out of the taxi, and a beaming driver speeding away to show off his signed napkin to his friends and colleagues, Dean found himself stumbling through the grand entryway of the hotel, eyes set on the staircase. Despite the sheer number of floors in the place, and Dean and Seth's room being located on the top floor, Dean didn't think he could handle the lurching nature of the lifts, especially with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

The walk up took longer than it would normally, but navigating so many flights of steps whilst the world span around you was not a simple task; damn near impossible, but Dean wasn't known for giving up.

Finally at the top floor, Dean swerved down the corridors, richly coloured carpets blending together to a nauseating degree; it made Dean feel like throwing up. He came to a stop outside the room he shared with Seth, swaying from side to side to even more, before he collapsed against the wall, panting to regain his breath. He paused for a few minutes, trying to sober himself up to no avail, before sliding around to the door. He took a deep breath, and raised his fist to knock...

"Don't do that Dean"

Dean paused, blinked in confusing, and turned his head towards the source of the deep voice. He blinked again, when he saw exactly who was standing there, leaning so casually against the wall; Dean was certain he hadn't been there a moment ago, but the man was deceptively fast.

"Roman...What're you..." Dean swayed again, as an intense feeling of nausea washed over him, and sagged against the wall "Fuck, drank too much"

"No shit" The large Samoan had moved from his spot on the wall, and was now standing in front of Dean, and the smaller man simply couldn't recall him ever moving "Come back with me Dean, crash on the spare bed"

Roman slipped his arm around Dean's shoulders, and effortlessly pulled him off the wall and against his side, Dean sagging against him almost immediately; Roman was a stabilizing wall of muscle, and held Dean up with no noticeable strain. Dean allowed himself to rest there for a few moments, supported in the strong grip of one of his closest friends. After a while, he tried to pull away, but found he could not get out of Roman's grip.

"I need to see Seth, try to..." Dean stopped mid sentence, mind clouding over yet again. He really had drunk far too much, more so than he normally would.

"Seth told me what happened. Sleep it off brother, patch things up another day" Roman had always been succinct with his words, a fact Dean now appreciated more than ever; he felt the Samoan take a deep breath, and the grip tightened an inch more.

"I fucked up, didn't I?" Dean's voice was strangely small, lacking all of the confidence and bravado he was known for. Roman sighed, and began to slowly make his way down the corridor, towards his own room, pulling Dean along with him.

"Yeah Dean, you did"

 **Reviews are welcome, be they good or bad**

 **Same line as every other time basically; till next time people!**


End file.
